


The Kindred Spirits

by Anilove



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And hella brave, Fluff, I found it unacceptable that I didn't write KomaHina as my first fanfic post, Lil' Komaeda is confused, M/M, Might be OOC, Minor Injuries, Platonic KomaMiki, Pre-Despair, otp, spoilers??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilove/pseuds/Anilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't understand.<br/>The boy he sees isn't special or worthy compared to others.<br/>If so, why was he attracted to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> If you are easily triggered by bullying or injuries in general, you shouldn't read this. And if you know my first fic 'A Cage, Fate, and...Luck?' , you can even see this as a side story or a different one. You may now commence the reading.

Komaeda Nagito wasn't really much of a picky person. He had his preferences, but if he had no choice he would just go with it. Especially with people.

Now, although Komaeda admired those who he claimed a higher level than him, it doesn't mean he literally loathes those without talent. But in Hopes Peak Academy, he was having none of that.

Hopes Peak Academy was for people who actually have talents. Something to be  _remembered_   for. This is the reason he was never really comfortable in seeing normal, plain students in the so called Reserve Course of the school. He didn't want to come off as rude, but he couldn't help it- why would they accept normal students with the cost of a high fee? It seems unfair, he thinks.

After all, those who graduate are guaranteed to succeed in life and become the next generation of hope for the country. In the end, they will all go out into the world of adulthood, but what would they do?

Especially the one who Komaeda happens to be... 'friends' with. 

He doesn't understand.

The boy he sees isn't worthy or special compared to others. He was  _normal_. An average, typical teenager.

If so, why was he attracted to him?

Komaeda sighed, resting his chin on the back of his hand, pondering about it.

\---------------------------------

Hinata Hajime sucks at history. Or maybe he is just too tired to think and concentrate properly, because all he hears from the teacher is "-The soldiers were - *muffled noises* -and this was *mumbling (?) *"

He groaned and pinched his temples in frustration, feeling a migraine coming to him.

"Hinata". The teacher's stern and slightly concerned voice was enough to jolt him awake.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Uh...Yeah..I....I'm sorry, may I go to the bathroom?"

The teacher nodded, eyes on Hinata as the boy stumbles a bit as he walked out of the classroom. Its a miracle that he made it to the toilet without fainting no matter how tempting the floor looked to sleep on. He just feels way too damn tired.

The brunet washes his face sloppily, starting to feel refreshed. He then adjusts his tie and blazer for a bit in front of the mirror, glancing to the door of the bathroom when someone comes in.

"Hey, Hinata", his friend greets him in a friendly way.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah don't worry...I'm just really tired.."

"Trouble sleeping?"

Hinata yawned, "Not exactly. More like I sleep late on purpose. I am busy studying so.."

"Dude, you shouldn't then. If you have sleeping problems, I heard that Chamomile tea helps".

"Thanks, but would they sell them around here?"

"I doubt it man, but there is always a possibility that Tsumiki-san has it".

"Tsumiki-san?", Hinata now fully paid attention to his friend, who was washing his hands.

"The Super High School Level Nurse."

The brunet almost looked like he was frowning,

"You mean at the actual school?"

"Yeah, but there's nothing wrong with helping a reserve student.."

Hinata sighed, and he turned to leave, "Well, I could always try.."

"Don't you have friends there? Like quite a few?"

"I guess they are..But I don't hang out there all the time. Besides, its not exactly the best feeling to be surrounded by talented people...", he muttered the last part.

"Man, people are actually jealous sometimes..."

Hinata looked at the other boy, "What?"

"They just...I don't know the details but because they sometimes see you talking so..happily and freely despite being a reserve course student..I guess they want to experience it as well.."

".......", the brunet muttered a "See you" before leaving the bathroom.

\----------------------------------

"Nagito-chan~~!!"

The said white-haired boy was about to turn his head when Mioda jumped onto him,

"Gah-! *Cough* M-Mioda-san?!"

"Yup! Ibuki here, captain!", the Super High School Level Light Music Club Member grinned playfully at him, arms wrapped tightly around his abdomen.

"Be careful..I was about to choke on my sandwhich...", Komaeda sighed as he took another bite, not really bothering to tell the girl to get off. It was something normal to him, regardless whether it was in a public place. In this case, the dining hall.

"Oh~ That _would_ be something to see! Anyway, our teacher wants us to bring these over to the class after lunch!", Mioda let go of him to put a big stack of papers on his table. He blinked at it,

"Mioda-san...Though they seem to be quite a lot of papers, wouldn't one person be enough? Not that I don't want to help.."

"Ibuki's tired! Ibuki has been running around the whole school! Please~~ Nagito-chan!!" She whined, hugging him again. No words could explain the look on Komaeda's face. It was something between unamused and a pure, blank look.

"Fine..But let me finish my food first", he started eating a little faster, but it was hard with a girl clinging to you. He stood up, finishing his sandwhich. He then drank his whole bottle of milk, Mioda grinning at him like an excited puppy waiting for an order.

"Lets go~!", she took some of the papers, leaving more or less half for Komaeda to bring. He sighed as he took the papers in hand, and off the two teens went on their quest.

They went out of the dining hall only to be met with a group of other students walking past them, smirking and grinning. Komaeda stared at them, as they seemed to be hiding something. He caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a bag. Also, those people were reserve students, if he was not mistaken.

_'What are they doing here...?'_ , the white-haired boy thought, before shrugging and continued following Mioda.

\------------------------------------

"WE MADE IT~!", Mioda put the stack of papers on the teachers desk in the classroom, almost dropping the whole thing. Komaeda placed them carefully on the desk as well, stretching his arms after that.

"Thanks, Nagito-chan!"

"Yeah...I will see you later Mioda-san."

"Bye~"

The white-haired man went outside for a bit, wondering what should he do now. He went over to a random window and looked out to the reserve department building, only to see a figure coming out.

_'Hinata-kun...?'_ , before he knew it, he called out the brunet's name.

\------------------------------------

Hinata panted as he looked around his surroundings, hoping to find what he was looking for. Then he hears a familiar voice calling him. He looks up and sees Komaeda on the second floor, looking at him from the window.

"Komaeda?!"

The said white-haired boy gave him a confused look,

"What are you doing out there?!"

"I know this sounds weird, but have you seen my bag?!"

Komaeda blinked,

"Your bag?"

Hinata scratched his head,

"Uh...During break time, I went to go and get my food and..well after I ate, I didn't see my bag in the classroom anymore.."

"Why would you leave your bag?!"

"Hey, I was going to go back to the class as soon as I finished! So..have you seen it?"

Komaeda crossed his arms,

"No, I didn't...Wait-" , the white-haired boy had a sudden look of realization on his face.

"Hinata-kun, go and continue searching. I will be back!" And with that, Komaeda left before Hinata could say anything. The brunet sighed, and went to go searching again.

\-------------------------------------

Komaeda ran to the first floor, earning looks from other students. He paid no attention to them and stopped just in front of the dorm area.

_'If I am not mistaken they went left...'_ , he dashed off to the left corridor. But there were only the male and female bathrooms, and also the incinerator room. The white-haired boy decided to try the incinerator room, and found the door left open.

An image of a group of students smirking with a bag flashed through his head as he went inside.

"-What is this~?", a female voice could be heard. Komaeda heard the sound of stationary dropping to the ground, and he peeked in to see the same group of students crowded around the incinerator with the bag on the floor. The bag had visible marks on it, and one student threw away a note book into the incinerator, cackling.

"Man, what should we do with these?", a black-haired man asked as he held the pencil box in his hands.

"We might as well stomp on everything since its all going into the incinerator!", the same girl laughed.

Komaeda felt his heart race, anger boiling within him. It was Hinata's bag without a doubt, but why are they doing this?

"Man, he just has to get special treatment! He just talks to the Super High School Levels as if he was the same level as them!", a boy stomped on the bag.

"I know..He barely talks to any of us! He just doesn't understand his place..", a raven-haired female threw the books into the bag.

Komaeda was having none of this.

"What do you think you're doing?", his voice came out as stern, harsh and threatening at the same time. The students flinched and stared at him, as if they weren't worried of getting caught.

".........."

"Hey...You are Komaeda right?", the same girl asked.

"So what if I was?"

"Come on...Don't you feel like, annoyed or something when Hinata talks to you? Or rather to your friends? Come on, we will give you a few stomps on his-"

"Don't talk to me like I know you." , a sharp glare was sent to the girl, making her flinch.

"What's with you?", the black-haired man glared back.

"Coming here with no notice whatsoever, and stealing a persons bag to destroy it. The finals are not far, and you want Hinata-kun to go through everything again despite him being tired as of these days?", Komaeda felt his voice raising with every word.

"Hey..Well we are teaching him a lesson for you guys..We respect you..", the other girl added up hesitantly.

"...Respect? I have never heard such a mocking statement. That does not justify your actions...", the white-haired boy clenched his fists.

"I would never do something like this!!

\-------------------------------------

Hinata searched his classroom for the hundredth time. His friend left early because he was busy, but the brunet didn't mind. At least the guy helped him. The brunet checked everywhere- including under the desks- but still found nothing. And he can't unlock lockers if it wasn't his locker.

"Here."

Hinata almost screamed from the sudden voice, but he turned around anyway.

"Wha- Whoa! Komaeda, what the Hell happened to you?!"

Well, Komaeda didn't really blame him for shouting that. The said boy was covered in burns, and he thinks that his left arm is bleeding a little. But in his left hand was Hinata's bag, which was in the same condition.

"Nothing much...", he replied as he gave the brunet back his bag.

"Where did you find it anyway...?", Hinata examined the bag.

"I hope I found everything..But I'm sorry since everything got dirty...Do you want to know?", Komaeda heard a guilty tone in his own voice, the image of him struggling to get the bag out of the incinerator without getting burned flashing in his head.

"I can kinda guess what happened to it...But yeah, this is everything.."

"What a relief...Nn..", the white-haired boy clutched his left arm, earning a worried look from Hinata. "Hey...Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..I am going to see Tsumiki-san anyway...If you will excuse me..", Komaeda turned his heel to leave, but Hinata's voice stopped him.

"Komaeda...Uh.. **Thanks**. I hope I can repay you back one of these days.." The brunet felt his cheeks warm up a bit, and the other stood in silence.

"...It's alright. That's what...f-friends are for right?"  Komaeda smiled nervously, but it was a true smile. One that he was willing to give Hinata without hesitation.

"Yeah...So, see you tomorrow..I guess."

"Yeah..", and with that, Hinata was left in the classroom alone, clutching his bag.

\-------------------------------------

"-Ow!", Komaeda winced as Tsumiki applied the medicine onto his skin.

"Hawawawa....Don't move too much...I-I don't want to hurt you!"

"Sorry..."

"I-Its okay! But how did you get so much injuries..?", Tsumiki went to go get bandages, leaving Komaeda on the stool.

"Uh...I suppose you could say it had something to do with retrieving something from the incinerator..Haha..", the sound of cloth hitting the ground was heard.

"Incinerator, you say..?! I-Its a miracle for you to get only this little injuries, Komaeda-san!!", she quickly went back to him and applied the bandages to his left arm.

"Well..yeah..."

"O-okay. I'm done..But try not to get into fights or anything..Or your arm might bleed again...Sorry...",Tsumiki started crying, the white-haired boy having no idea why she is crying in the first place.

"Its not your fault..Tsumiki-san. I wouldn't be able to do this properly without you!"

"*sniff* Really...? Hehehe........Sorry.....Also, m-may I ask something?" , she trailed a finger over his bandaged arm.

Komaeda looked at the nurse curiously, "What is it?"

"Why have you been blushing ever since you came here..? Its okay if you don't want to answer!!"

"...Eh?"

Komaeda honestly hadn't realized, and he remembered Hinata thanking him, making him blush harder.

"U-Um....I suppose I am.."

He stood up awkwardly, "Anyway, thank you for your help! If you will excuse me..."

Tsumiki couldn't question him as he left the room quickly. She tilted her head in confusion, but then went to go keep everything back into the cabinets.

\-------------------------------------

School ended faster than Komaeda thought, as he lay on his bed. Why had he been so...happy to hear a simple word from Hinata? Mioda had said the same thing before, so why  _Hinata_? He traced his bandaged arm. _  
_

_'I will probably never understand...._ _'_ , he groaned in frustration. And he is even more worried for the fact that he might be in  ** _love_** with Hinata.

A simple, typical teenager. A forgettable one, no offence.

But if he hadn't liked him, he would have never risked his life to get the bag. Komaeda smiled, to his own surprise, 

"...Maybe I don't have to understand...Haha......What am I saying...", he rolls over to his right side.

Maybe he _really_  might ask Hinata out one day.

\------------------------------------------------

“We cannot live only for ourselves. A thousand fibres connect us with our fellow men; and among those fibres, as sympathetic threads, our actions run as causes, and they come back to us as effects.”

-Herman Melville

\-------------------------------------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know..I ended up not using Ultimate as the titles..  
> Okay, I will be honest. I was inspired by the Neon Genesis Evangelion: Angelic Days spin-off manga. But I hope you at least enjoyed this little one-shot.


End file.
